He's Yours, You're His
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Laurel presses Felicity for details of her relationship with Oliver. How will Oliver react?


**He's Yours, You're His  
><strong>**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Laurel presses Felicity for details of her relationship with Oliver. How will Oliver react?  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language and innuendo.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Oliver/Felicity #Olicity  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The characters of **Arrow** do not belong to me. So do not sue me!

**Author's Note:** I see this possibly happening in season 3 between Felicity and Laurel. I just added Sara into my story because I like her and as a buffer for Felicity and you the reader. Read my other note at the end of the story too please.  
><strong>Prompt****Challenge****:** One of my own Olicity challenges that I haven't posted anywhere because I'm not sure where I want too.

* * *

><p>Times like these were when Felicity felt left out. Laurel and Sara had been reminiscing for the last two hours about their lives, and of course Oliver had been mentioned numerous times. The two women had been, and are, very close with Oliver and had known him since before the island. Sometimes she envied them and sometimes she didn't. There was something she liked about not knowing Oliver before. The three of them had a bumpy history, but they were able to reconcile and be the close friends they are.<p>

Since they stopped Slade and his army of Mirakuru soldiers they had started to settle into a routine again. Took a few months but they managed to get everything the Queen family lost, except for Moira and Thea of course. Slade had killed Moira and Thea disappeared. Oliver tried to explain to Roy that Thea would come back when she was ready, he knew his sister, and she needed time to grasp everything.

"How exactly did you get mixed up in all this Felicity?"

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts at Laurel's question. She spun her chair to half way face Laurel and Sara who were seated behind her at a table. She gave her a look like she didn't understand the question.

"This..." Laurel waved around. "...how did you find out?"

Felicity had somewhat of a tense relationship with Laurel. She never knew how to be around her, the love of Oliver's life, gorgeous Laurel. Sara on the other hand was much easier to be around, she didn't feel inadequate around Sara like she did with Laurel for some reason. Especially after she saved her life from Tockman.

Felicity considered her answer for a second. "I knew Oliver a few months before I found out he was the vigilante. And that was completely out of the blue he kind of didn't have much choice he'd been shot and was bleeding out all over the backseat of my car." She paused at the look on Laurel's face but Sara merely looked amused having already heard the story. "He had been coming to me for months asking for little favors here, little favors there...not those kind of favors, not that I, not that he..." She shook her head to clear the inappropriate thoughts. "...I don't know about anyone else but his cover stories sucked. I knew he was lying but there was just something that told me I could trust him. So I never really questioned his motives."

"So when Oliver took over as CEO and you were promoted to be his Executive Assistant...it was for this." It was more of a statement on Laurel's part.

Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. "I hated it, at first. I went to MIT and I loved my job in the IT department but Oliver being Oliver didn't want to travel down eighteen floors every time we needed to discuss how we were spending our nights." At the look on Laurel's face Felicity quickly tried to back track. "That came out wrong, we don't spend the night together...even though that was how he put it."

"So you're saying you and Oliver never..." Laurel trailed off knowing Felicity would catch her meaning.

Sara shot Laurel a look but didn't say anything. Felicity was a big girl and could fight her own battles, she learned that the hard way. She had always seen the tension between them. And they were both fiercely protective of one another. Oliver never admitted to anything more than friendship to Sara but actions spoke louder than words. During their time together she could tell he was always preoccupied. It was part of the reason she wanted to end their relationship. Oliver didn't put up much of a fight, which told her something.

"What!? No! Are you kidding me!? That's really funny!" Felicity couldn't help the reaction and tried to laugh it off so they didn't see how the insinuation hurt a bit. It wasn't that someone thought they were sleeping together but that Oliver wouldn't stoop to her level. If anyone thought Oliver would make a move on Felicity they were sorely mistaken. In the nearly three years they knew each other not once had he made a pass at her. Apart from the whole _I love you_ thing to trick Slade but that was all it was, a trick. Oliver was protective of her and he cared she had no doubt but nothing more. She didn't think he even seen her as a _woman._

Felicity was a little surprised when she heard Laurel laugh a little. "Oh come on Felicity, its nothing to be ashamed of. Do you realize how many women Oliver Queen has bedded?"

Felicity rubbed the back of her neck not liking the topic of discussion. "Its none of my business. Oliver and I are friends, that's it."

"But you've thought about it." Laurel pressed feeling bold.

Felicity knew it would be pointless to deny it, she surprised herself. "Why wouldn't I?"

Both Laurel and Sara arched their brows.

"Ooh Felicity do tell." Laurel inquired.

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned back to her computers. "What I mean is why wouldn't I think about it? I know I don't know Oliver from before like you too but I don't care. How he is here and now is what matters and what he does is good, its heroic and...I am so not getting into this discussion."

"What would Ollie say if we asked him?" Laurel pressed.

Felicity rolled her eyes, which is probably exactly what Oliver would do. "Probably give you an exasperated look, tilt his head to gather his thoughts, then give that flashy, charming Oliver Queen smile and say 'Felicity is a member of my team, its not like that at all'." The entire time she had her back to Laurel and Sara. "Oh! And don't forget the undoubted laugh to help ease the embarrassment of such a question." She then laughed herself and went back to working on a search she had going.

"You know him pretty well." It wasn't a question, but a statement from Laurel.

Felicity didn't respond just kept working. She could hear them whispering to one another but couldn't make out what they were saying. Not that she wanted to hear, well she did, but not really. Whatever it was it could not be good for her.

"Nothing's happened between you at all?"

Felicity sighed quietly but didn't stop what she was doing. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because we know Ollie, restraint isn't exactly his forte." It was Laurel that offered this information.

Felicity was well aware of Oliver's restraint. Every woman he ever mentioned that wasn't family he had slept with as far as she could tell. Laurel, Sara, Shado, MacKenna, Helena, Isabel, the list could go on and on. Even though it hurt her she had no right to show it or judge him, they weren't together like that. Oliver cared for her, she knew that, he was protective and oddly enough he got jealous on occasion, but not because he was in love with her. As harsh as it sounded Felicity felt like Oliver's favorite toys sometimes. But then he would do something extremely sweet or adorable and the thought would go away.

"I wish I knew what the secret repellent was." Felicity didn't know any other way to deal but to joke about it. She did not want to get into a serious discussion with either of the Lance sisters about their sex lives with Oliver Queen.

"I wouldn't take it personally Felicity. Its probably a compliment coming from Oliver. I mean you guys work together day and night. How weird would that be if you slept together." Laurel's words hit Felicity like an arrow to the heart. Thankfully she still had her back to them and hardly faltered in her typing.

"Oliver doesn't see me that way. I don't think he even notices I'm a woman. I'm the brain, he sees my brain..." She babbled hoping they wouldn't hear the hurt in her voice.

Laurel's phone decided to ring at the moment. She cursed lightly and answered. Felicity was thankful for the interruption.

Laurel hung up and started to gather her things. "That was the office, one of my colleagues can't find a file so I have to head back."

Sara stood from her chair and hugged her sister and they said their good nights.

"Good night Felicity." Laurel sounded genuine and Felicity returned the good night.

Sara stayed behind and came to lean against Felicity's desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry about all that. I shouldn't have let Laurel grill you like that..."

Felicity shook her head. "...its fine, I expect it to a degree. There isn't hardly anyone that doesn't think I'm sleeping with Oliver."

They sat in silence for a few long moments when Sara broke it.

"He's never really tried anything?" she wasn't being nosy or snotty, she was genuinely curious, almost sounded fascinated.

Felicity always liked Sara and she had a better friendship with her than she ever would with Laurel. She shook her head. "No...never...Oliver is...Oliver..."

Sara smiled kindly. "He's your Oliver...and you're his Felicity..." With that she touched Felicity's shoulder and left her alone in the lair to finish whatever work she was doing.

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't shake the conversation she had with Laurel the other night about her non sexual relationship with Oliver. Every time she seen Oliver she thought about it.<p>

"_I wouldn't take it personally Felicity. Its probably a compliment coming from Oliver. I mean you guys work together day and night. How weird would that be if you slept together." _Laurel's words repeated over and over in her head.

"Felicity, its really late. Why don't you go home, get some rest?" Oliver had come back from patrolling not too long ago and was now changed into a pair of sweats and T-shirt. He had been sleeping in the new lair much to Felicity's dismay but he humbly refused to take her extra bedroom. She didn't let it hurt her feelings she understood why he may not want too. For all she knew he could have been trying to patch things up with Laurel now that she knew he was the vigilante. They had been doing a lot of training. How odd would it look if he was staying at Felicity's when he was trying to get back into good graces with Laurel?

"Oh crap sorry, I didn't realize it was so late...it can wait." She started to shut down her programs. She hadn't realized it was so late and with Oliver living in the new lair for the time being she could only imagine he felt crowded when they were all there.

"You're fine Felicity I just know how you lose track of time. Its after two." He walked around her desk and leaned against it as she continued getting everything squared away.

She squinted at her phone. "Oh wow, yeah it is late, good thing I can make my own hours being an independent contractor now." Most of her days and nights were spent in the new lair now that she could work completely from her laptop or tablet. Gave her more time and mobility to do things for Oliver. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes as the computers went into sleep mode. She rarely shut them down unless she was doing maintenance otherwise they were always on for alerts that went to all their phones if they weren't there.

"You okay?" He asked gently, quietly. Sara had told him about the other night with Laurel.

"_She asked Felicity if you two had slept together." Sara told him. _

_Oliver sighed. _

"_Laurel kept prodding her about it. Then Felicity surprised her when she asked if she'd thought about it." Sara laughed a little which Oliver cut a look at her. "Think Felicity was trying to give her a dose of her own medicine when she said she had."_

_Oliver looked surprised as Sara nodded her head. "She said she may not have known you from before but she knows you now. She didn't care what you did before. What mattered was here and now and that you were good, heroic. Guess in her own way she was trying to say how could she not think about you like that." She laughed again. "She was on a ramble at that point and realized she was saying more than she intended and stopped."_

"_But Laurel didn't did she?" Oliver knew Laurel. _

_Sara nodded. "She asked what would you say if you were asked." _

_Oliver huffed and shook his head. "...unbelievable..."_

"_Oliver..." _

_He looked up at her, at her questioning tone. _

"_What is stopping you?"_

"_You know why Sara." He gave her a pointed look. _

_She shook her head as if tired. "You might be surprised if you were just honest with her Oliver. She deserves to know the truth. I know time is all you need. She might be willing to give it to you."_

_Oliver hung his head a little. "I can't expect her to wait Sara. She deserves to be happy and I know that's not with me."_

"_Only because you won't let it." Sara said softly. "Talk to her." _

Oliver watched Felicity. She smiled reassuringly and ran a hand through her hair. She had been wearing it down lately, a pleasant change. "Oh yeah I'm good."

Being around Laurel couldn't have been easy for Felicity. Especially after their conversation the other night. It had been months since Slade. He and Felicity had not talked about it since their small conversation on the island. Felicity tried to get him to open up but he just couldn't, but he couldn't deny it either. As always she just smiled and went along with his hesitance. He didn't deserve her at all, in any capacity.

Then there was Laurel. Surprisingly enough she hadn't asked anything about it, at least to him. "So, how are things with Laurel?" He hoped she would open up to him but it was Laurel and it was personal for them. "I noticed she's been...spending some time with you."

She stared at him a moment not sure what to say then snapped herself out of it. "Yeah, she's been wanting to know the basics, I guess, in case..." She just trailed off. Deep down she was afraid Laurel would replace her some day. Oliver would have it all then. His lovely Laurel by day and his trusty side kick vigilante by night. They would make quit the team.

"Felicity..." He shifted on the desk to face her and cross his arms over his chest. "...Sara told me about the other night." The moment the sentence left his mouth he could tell Felicity wanted to run.

"Oh my God..." She breathed closing her eyes briefly, clearly embarrassed. "...I swear Oliver..."

"...is that what's been bothering you?" He interrupted her trying to explain herself.

She wouldn't look at him and he wanted to reach out and take her face in his hands. "She shouldn't have questioned you...frankly its none of her business."

That made her look at him wide eyed. "The fact that the love of your life thinks you're sleeping with me, makes no never mind to you?"

He shook his head with a slight smile. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always say Laurel is the love of my life like I'm still in love with her? I have loved her half my life, yes, but I haven't been in love with her for quit some time." He shoved away from the desk and started to pace. "And honestly, she's driving me crazy hanging around all the time! Then I found out she's been asking you questions she has no business asking!" It was a ramble that made her proud.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you..." She squeezed her eyes shut at the slight innuendo and shook her head, he just looked at her, ignoring the typical slip up. He said he wasn't in love with Laurel anymore. Sounded like he felt smothered by her lately. On top of that he didn't seem to be too happy about her asking about his relationship with Felicity. "I...had no idea..."

He stopped his pacing and faced her. "We should talk about it...that night at the mansion."

Their eyes met and Felicity took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "What's there to talk about? We won, Slade lost, and nobody died." She was trying to dodge him.

He stepped closer. "But people got hurt...you...were hurt."

She clenched her jaw and looked away. Right now he had the most open expression she's ever seen him have, it scared her. "We did what we had to do." She nearly choked on the words and before she knew it he was kneeled down in front of her.

"Felicity look at me." He took her hands between his and stared into her eyes. "I wasn't lying that night...I do love you." She looked like she was about to start crying but he needed to tell her everything. "I love you but I am not ready I...I think its only fair that I tell you that."

A tear slid down her face and he reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. She nodded against the palm of his hand. "I understand..." She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. She needed to get as much of his rare physical affection as she could before he put his wall back up. She gasped when she felt his mouth suddenly against hers as he kissed her deeply. Deep down she felt a clench and she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped between them. They slowly stopped and Oliver rested his forehead against hers.

She understood this was a promise of more. If she could just be patient with him, but he would never ask her to. Could she wait?

"I'll always be here for you..." She kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her. "...always..." she ran her hand through his cropped hair and they held each other.

* * *

><p><strong>My very first Olicity fic! I hope I did them justice. I am so in love with this pairing they have such good chemistry together. I've been holding off posting this trying to get another of my Olicity fics done in hopes of getting it posted first but this one just wanted to get out first. <strong>

**This is kind of what I hope for in season 3. I hope Oliver tells her it was the truth but that he simply isn't ready yet. And I hope Felicity is understanding but at the same time Oliver shouldn't expect her to be celibate, not like he is you know. Anyhow, this was just my thoughts, hope you like and please let me know what you think, thanks!**


End file.
